camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
The Quest for Future Amends
Since the quest had already passed camp entrance and a monster attack from a cyclops, it is already considered as a "quest led" for Haze Ryong and Daphne Wang. Notes Dream= }} |-| Overview= Eons after his birth, the king of Olympus had suddenly succumbed to regression, a form of defense mechanism; thus, he asked his daughter Haze to retrieve a certain childhood artifact to relieve his stress. The artifact is hidden by Rhea in his birthplace: Cave of Zeus, Crete. His members want to continually have the attention of their leader; thus, as much as Zeus wanted to claim the artifact himself, his cult had created a barrier to repel the immortals. The lieutenant will be given reinforcements through two sons of Athena, who will be NPCs (nonplayable characters). Haze's goal: claim the artifact alone -- at least without the other questers knowing what the item really is. Daphne's goal: reach and claim the artifact for Ares. Meanwhile, after constant failures, Ares again wanted to impress his father. The war god then asked his daughter Daphne to follow Zeus' daughter to Crete and find the artifact before the Athena team. So, yes, there are technically two quests that have joined together to form one bigger team. |-| Questors= #Haze Ryong (Zeus, Broken, Co-leader) #Daphne Wang (Ares, Blue, Co-leader) #Ariana Hale (Nyx, Miggy) |-| Locations= #'Camp Entrance:' Questers head towards the airport. #'JFK International Airport:' Questers ride the plane to Crete. Before boarding, Haze and Daphne's group will coincidentally meet to defend themselves from a monster attack from a cyclops. #'Eleftherios Venizelos Airport:' Haze will ignore orders and recruit Daphne instead of the Athena children. The two groups decide to merge and travel to Crete together. No complications. #'Apollonia Beach Resort & Spa Crete Island:' The demigods will rest for the night and research on the cult of Zeus. The next morning, the questers will see and avoid the Athena kids before traveling to the Cave of Zeus. The Athena children, regardless of seeing Haze or not, will also head towards the area. #'Cave of Zeus:' This part will be dependent on the responses of the questers. Obviously, they'd have to either outwit the occult members or paralyze them through combat. The team will then find out about the cooperation between the occultists and Athena children. The sons of Athena had helped guard the artifact so they'd be sent to aid Zeus and rewarded by their mother. Thus, if Daphne's team does snatch the prize, the opposition would have their efforts wasted. A battle begins, and the heroines win. #'Olympus:' Questers may finally claim their rewards. |-| Quest Day 0= Camp Entrance * * * * *''And then they call an Uber and head for the airport.'' }} JFK International Airport * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} }} |-| Day 1= Eleftherios Venizelos Airport * * *Hours later, the plane had landed, and the questers were requested to unboard the plane, take their belongings from the respective luggage terminals, file in immigration papers, and hail a taxi. * * * * * * *After the trio had entered the cab, they were safetly taken to their destination. However, there was an instance where they had passed through a few plains, and a group of flesh eating sheep had chased their ride. Luckily for the demigods, their unknowing driver had a knack of dangerous speeding, so they were ironically safe. }} Apollonia Beach Resort & Spa Crete Island * * }} * * * * * * * * * *OOC: (1) One post to describe their whole spa experience and skip to dinner OR (2) RP for about 3 posts each? * * *OOC: I vote for option 1 ~Miggy * }} |-| Day 2= Cave of Zeus Olympus }} Category:AoCatrene Category:Broken fire Category:HaleTheKing